Roy Rousseau
Roy Rousseau is District 1's male tribute in the 24th Hunger Games, portrayed in the story Tears of Blood (TOB). The author that created Roy's character is isabugg . Biography Roy was the offspring of two people who never really loved each other. His father, a potbellied drunkard who spent his days staggering around District 1 and distressing everyone he came in contact with; his mother, a fidgety and slight woman with bright scarlet hair to match Roy's. Roy grew up hating his father, thinking him a useless human being who wasn't worth his mother's efforts. Then again, Roy also knew that he himself wasn't worth his mother's efforts either. It was this knowledge that drove him to hate himself just as much as he hated his drunk of a father. There wasn't a time in his life that he looked in the mirror and felt anything but disappointment and anger. Roy's obsession with fire started at a young age. As a toddler, he would sit completely still in front of the flickering flame of a candle for hours, and he would immediately begin sobbing if anyone took it out of his sight. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see slight char marks on his little fingers since he often would stick his hand in the candle in an attempt to grasp the flame, to hold it in his outstretched palm. It was as if he wasn't affected by the burning, as if he enjoyed it, even. When Roy was little, he was more outgoing, more willing to share his thoughts. He would often tell his mother with a shy smile that the only time he felt warm was when he was being burned. As he grew up, his heart grew colder, more callous. It became rare to see him showing a shred of affection toward anyone, and by the time he reached his teens, those blips of time completely ceased to exist. The only person he gave the time of day to was his mother, but even he noticed the fear in her eyes when he struck a match, the distrust she showed as she stepped away from him. Roy wasn't labeled with the term "pyromaniac" until he began burning buildings down. The first time this happened, he had desperately tried to put the fire out, even going as far as to sacrifice the skin of his arms. He eventually succeeded after whapping the flames with a blanket for what seemed like hours, but he was left with severe burns helixing up his forearms. They later scarred. These disastrous occurrences began happening more frequently, and Roy seemed genuinely frightened by them. Once his mother noticed that he would spend his days locking himself in his room, refusing to even open his windows, she began spreading word of her son's troubles. Soon, a man claiming to be an expert in psychology offered to help. His efforts included hammering the names "pyromaniac" and "monster" into Roy's brain, and even though Roy made sure to not let it show, he became increasingly more terrified of himself. Roy Rousseau wasn't reaped for the 24th Hunger Games, but instead was pre-picked. This was spurred because of the damage he had done to his district with fire. Parental consent was needed, which his mother readily provided, thinking the arena to be the last resort for her lost son. When asked, Roy revealed that he was happy his mother had finally given up on him. Arena Progression The term "pyromaniac" was thrown at Roy so often after becoming District 1's pre-picked male tribute that he eventually began to accept it. He was given the position of head of the Career pack without his consent, but he didn't turn it down. Under his command, the Career pack fell, and he had always blamed himself for it. Roy's district partner, Skye Azurite , quickly became of interest to him. Roy had never stopped hating himself, but it had been toned down when she was around. He lost her in the bloodbath, and he never fully recovered from the shock. Roy died by his own flames during an Anti-Career ambush. When questioned, his mother showed no emotion, saying that it was only to be expected. His father proceeded to become more mute than he already was, only opening his mouth if it meant that his lips would be met by the moist rim of a beer bottle. He later died of alcohol poisoning. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tears of Blood Category:District 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Careers